The study has accrued 29 participants since the start of enrolment. Eleven of 29 subjects were accrued since last review, and 17 patients completed all the study time points, 6 are actively enrolled. Recruitment was conducted by self-referral, referrals from other National Cancer Institute providers, and/or from the Patient Recruitment and Public Liaison Office. The PI is working closely with collaborators from the Multidisciplinary Prostate Cancer Clinics of the National Cancer Institute to improve recruitment of interested individuals. There is an increased inquiry from both patients and investigators from NCI about the protocol. No treatment or intervention is offered in this protocol and the risk: benefit ratio remains the same.